Secret Affairs
by Allanahzhane
Summary: Everyone has Secrets. AU/AH Bamon
1. Secrets

**AN: I didn't want to post this until I was finished my other story but I've already written the next few chapters for "Affairs of the heart" so I figured why not. **

**This story doesn't take place in Mystic Falls(yet) but The City. The City they live isn't specified but it isn't relevent either.**

**If you like Jeremy or Elena I wouldn't recommend this story for you because there is a lot of Gilbert bashing.**

**So without further adieu, I present to you "Secret Affairs."**

* * *

><p>Married people had sex, married people went on dates, married people argued, married people loved each other and married people had their problems, married people had secrets.<p>

They had their problems and secrets, the main one was they were married, just not to each other. They were married to other people. He was married to her best friend, she was married to her best friend's brother, they were in laws. Their relationship wasn't exactly idea, who were they kidding it wasn't Idea at all but it worked for them, at least for now. She hated this man, or at least she did. She loved being with him when they were together but she hated herself afterwards.

He loved her although she didn't know it. He also loved his wife but somewhere in the years they were married he went from being in love with her to just loving her and it had been that way for the last 3 years of their marriage. The only thing holding him back from calling it quits with his wife was the beautiful woman currently placing her clothes back on as he laid in the hotel room bed watching. He would have called it quits the moment he knew she was who he wanted to be with if she wasn't so afraid to give them a chance.

She and her husband had been having problems when She started cheating on him. She and her husband argued all the time, he often came home late, sometimes drunk or smelling like perfume that wasn't hers, she knew for sure that he was also cheating before she started sneaking around with her brother in law. Of course she felt guilty about cheating because she was married and he was married to one of her best friends.

He had suggested on numerous occasions, usually after sex, that they should run off together and leave "The Gilberts." as he called them, alone to sulk in their misery. She usually laughed about it but no matter how much she would love to run off with him and leave "The Gilberts." she couldn't because she loved those Gilberts, one her best friend who she learned to love as a sister and one her husband who she actually cared for, no matter how much the argued or how bad he made her feel at times, at some point she would've given her life to satisfy him. She had given everything up for that man.

He walked up behind her as she slid her last heel on her right foot in all his naked glory. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She looked up at their reflection in the mirror and smiled as brought her hand up to the side of his face and gently caressed it.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He whispered in a soft yet sultry voice.

"I know but I have to help Elena set up for your surprise party. I should have been there an hour ago." He let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Let's just ditch the party and find something else to do."

"You know if I could I would, but Elena's been planning this party for months and I promised I would help out."

He stood up straight and started picking up his clothes from off of the floor. "You know you could of said no."

"Then what kind of friend would I be." she reapplied the lip stick that was currently smeared on different parts of his body.

"The kind of friend that sleeps around with her husband." She glared at him.

"You know we could just stop this."

"You couldn't even if you tried." He teased and kissed her neck before heading to the bathroom to shower.

_"You couldn't even if you tried."_ She replayed the words over and over again in her head. She couldn't stop, they couldn't stop. They've tried too on numerous occasions to stop their tumultuous love affair but something kept drawing them back to each other. They would try to stay away from each other, they would go days, sometimes weeks at a time without seeing and each other but it was no use because when they did see each other the passion took over and they would end up having sex, wild, crazy, passionate sex in the most random places, restaurants, bathrooms, cars, alleys, and hotels, but never in their homes. No matter how much they wanted each other at the time, they would never disrespect their respective spouses by having sex in the homes they shared with them.

Like most affairs theirs wasn't planned, it kind of just happened. First it was just sex then it evolved into something more than just sex, these two people loved each other. They traveled out of the city went on dates, talked, and had sex. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world and she looked at him like he was Jesus Christ himself. Neither one of them was aware of how deep the others affections were but they both knew that it definitely wasn't just sex anymore.

After she finished getting dress, she left without telling him goodbye, why would she, they weren't married.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later she arrived at his home, the one he shared with his wife. To help set up the surprise party for the man she had just got done fucking.<p>

"Hey, Bonnie where the hell were you." Her friend Elena ran outside to hug her.

On the outside Elena looked like the perfect wife sweet, innocent, happy homemaker. To anyone on the outside looking in Elena was everything a man would want in a wife, but Bonnie knew better. Everybody had their secrets, Elena had a lot of them and Bonnie just happened to know all of them, some she would take to her grave and some she would gladly share when push came to shove.

Elena Gilbert-Salvatore was no saint, whenever she felt guilty about fucking Elena's husband she would think about some of the most despicable things Elena had done, that her husband hadn't even deserved and stop feeling guilty about it, of course she wanted to tell him about it but she cared to much for him to tell him the shit his wife did behind his back, it would break her heart and it was way worse than what he was doing.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had to run some...um errands."

"Well I'm glad you're here now."

Elena and Bonnie along with There other friends Caroline,Tyler, Stefan and Bonnie's husband Jeremy helped decorate the home before the guest started showing up.

"Hey where were you earlier." Jeremy asked his wife.

"I had to take care of something." She answered and tried to walk away but he griped her arm tight and slammed her up against the wall. "You're hurting me Jer." He gripped tighter

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Hey Bonnie. Elena needs your help." Caroline interrupted the couple

"Okay." Jeremy loosen his grip on her arm

"We're not finished talking about this." He whispered. She nodded and walked away to find Elena.

After about an hour Most of the guest had arrived now they were just waiting for Damon. Elena had called Damon and told him that he needed to be home for an Emergency. When he arrived everyone jumped out and yelled surprise and he gave an Oscar worthy performance of being surprised. All of his friends and family were there having fun and dancing even he enjoyed himself.

Around Midnight most of the guess started to clear out. The only people left was Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, his brother Stefan and his wife Caroline.

"So Caroline and I have an announcement." Stefan said once it was just the 6.

"What." Elena asked Excited.

"I'm pregnant." She announced. Elena shrieked in excitement

"Congratulations." Damon said.

"Yeah Congrats." Bonnie said sadly.

"I'm sorry Bon." Caroline apologized.

"It's okay care, I'm happy for you." Bonnie and Jeremy had been trying to get pregnant for the past 2 years last year she was pregnant but the baby died.

"I can't wait until Damon and I have a baby." Elena said. Damon choked on the Bourbon he had been drinking.

"I don't think we're ready for kids." Damon stated, although they had been married longer than the other 2 couples combined."

"Well I am." Jeremy said looking pointedly at Bonnie who put her head down.

"If you excused me I'm going outside." Bonnie grabbed her jacket and walked outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jer.?" Elena reprimanded her brother.

"What, I want kids."

"You know it's not her fault." Caroline yelled

"Yeah, man that was wrong." Stefan said.

Jeremy didn't respond and just drunk his bourbon.

Damon stood up and followed her outside. Nobody but Caroline and Stefan noticed that he left.

Damon walked outside and saw Bonnie standing on the side of the house crying.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and held her close.

"You shouldn't do that people might see." she said wipping the tears away.

"I don't care, That Dick hurt your feelings."

"He didn't mean it." She defended him. She always defended him.

What is that?" He saw the purple bruise on her arm. She took her hand and covered it up.

"It's nothing." She lied

"It wasn't there before, believe me I would have noticed." She turned around to face him. He had an angry expression on his face.

"Damon, I'm fine."

"Okay but If I see another bruise on that beautiful little body of yours, I' m kicking baby Gilberts ass."

"Thank you." Damon leaned over and kissed her lip.

"Bonnie." Caroline whispered. Bonnie pushed Damon away and looked at her friend.

"I'm going back inside." Damon left the two friends alone.

"Caroline don't."

"Don't what, say anything about you sneaking around with Elena's husband." Bonnie didn't respond. "How long had it been going on?"

"6 months."

"You've been fucking Damon 6 months."

"Yes." She nodded and started to walk near her car

"Where are you going?" She yelled after her

"Home, I don't need to be here right now" Bonnie got in her car and left a shocked Caroline standing alone in the dark.

Caroline had followed Damon outside to check on Bonnie also. She knew Jeremy was a dick for giving Bonnie a hard time about not having kids. Last year Bonnie was pregnant but lost the baby after she caught Jeremy sleeping with a intern at his job. She never for sure found out what happened to Anna but she had heard Elena mention to Damon that her dad had paid the girl off. Bonnie was devastated, first she found out her husband was sleeping with another woman but the week after she lost her baby, Anna knocked on her door claiming that she was pregnant with Jeremy's baby.

Caroline walked back inside and told her husband Stefan she was ready to go home, there was no way in hell that she could keep something this big to herself. She couldn't tell Elena about it because Damon was her husband and she didn't want or need Elena to tell Jeremy about it because Jeremy was a ruthless asshole, who knew what he would do to Bonnie if he even suspected Bonnie was cheating on him. So that left her with her husband, the only person in the world she could trust with a secret this big.

Caroline and Stefan rode in the quiet car as he drove.

"Jeremy is a dick." Caroline said breaking ther silence.

"Yeah I can't believe he would say something like that to his wife."

"I wanted to go over and punch the shit out of him."

"I got the feeling Damon wanted to break his neck."

"Damon and Bonnie are sleeping together." Caroline closed her eyes and blurted out.

Stefan laughed and Caroline looked at him like he lost his mind.

"I know."

"You know, what do you mean you know."

"I caught them one day."

"What, when, how."

"4 months ago, Do you remember that night we had dinner with Elena, Damon, Jeremy and Bonnie."

"Yes."

"I caught them in the restroom going at it like Jack Rabbits." He explained it like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"No offense babe, but you can't hold water."

Caroline scoffed and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have told anybody." she pouted

"As soon as you found out about Bonnie and Damon you blabbed to me."

"That's because you're my husband, I want to share all my secrets with you."

"I know babe." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"What did Damon say about it?"

"He said it's was just sex for both of them but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that whatever they have going on has evolved into something more than just sex."

"Bonnie hates Damon."

"Hated, Caroline, I think if she did she wouldn't even let him touch her."

"So you're saying that Bonnie is in love with Damon."

"I'm saying that I know Damon has strong feelings for her. It's a strong possibility that she might have feelings for him too."

"What about Elena and Jeremy."

"Damon loves Elena but even you know what kind of manipulative person Elena could be and Jeremy is a prick, Bonnie must still love him if she's still married to him after all the shit he's pulled." Caroline sighed, she had a pretty good Idea on why Bonnie was still married to Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Damon helped Elena clean up after his not-so- surprised party, while his brother in law sat on his couch drinking. He never liked Jeremy, when him and Elena first go married, he saw him as this entitled spoiled little rich Brat, who lived off his parents. Now, he absolutely hated him. Everything about Jeremy Gilbert made him sick, even the way he look made him gag. Damon Salvatore came off as a cold heartless son of a bitch but at least he owned up to it. Jeremy was a cold hearted son of a bitch but pretended to be the charming, upstanding, Citizen. Damon knew better, shit everybody in their circle knew it.<p>

Whenever Jeremy Gilbert wanted something all he had to do was asked his dad and he had it. That's how he became the head of his father's Medical supply company and that's how he got Bonnie, sort of. He knew the story all too well of how Bonnie Bennett, a girl from a small town in Virginia got Involved with the heir to the Gilbert fortune and ended up married to the bastard. He even knew some things she didn't know.

Damon walked up to Elena who was in the Kitchen washing dishes.

"Your brother needs to leave, now. "He told her in a stern but low enough voice so Jeremy couldn't hear them.

"No, Damon he's my brother, I'm not throwing him out on the street like that."

"That's not my problem."

"Come on, Damon." She pleaded. "He's having a hard time."

"A hard time with what, whenever he needs something he just calls your dad."

"He just found out your brother and Caroline are having a baby, that's something he always wanted, he took it so hard when his son died."

"The only reason His son died was because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

"Damon that's not fair, he made a mistake and fixed it and I'm not kicking my brother out."

Jeremy Staggered into the kitchen

"Hey guys, do you mind if I crash here tonight, Bonnie took the car and I don't have a ride." he asked.

"No." Damon immediately answered. Elena threw him a threatening look.

"Of course you can stay here sweetie, you can crash in the guest room."

"Thanks." Jeremy stumbled down the hall to the guest room.

"I'm serious Elena I don't want your brother staying here."

"He's staying here and that's the end of it."

"Well if he's staying I'm leaving." Damon threaten

"Fine." she yelled.

He grabbed his leather jacket, phone, and Car keys and left. He drove not knowing where he was going but somehow he ended up in front of her home. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Bonnie opened the door expecting to find Jeremy on the other side and thought he had lost his key or something, but found Damon instead. One of the rules of their affair is that he never came to her house unless he was with Elena or Jeremy was home.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here what if Jeremy comes home and sees you here." She panicked

"Relax, I just came to check on you." He moved caressed her face gently with the palm of his hand. She leaned into his touch and exhaled, immediately calming down. His touch always calmed her.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure." He moved his hand to her hair. Gently fingering the curl, he loved playing in her curls. She nodded

"What are you doing here?" She asked again but more calmly than the first time.

"Your husband." He spat. "Is crashing at my home tonight, so I told Elena it was either me or him."

"I thought Caroline told Elena what she saw and kicked you out."

"No, I talked to Stefan. Blondie will keep her mouth shut."

"We have to be careful, Damon. We can't risk being seen together."

"I know." He continued to play with her curl.

"You can't look at me the way you do or touch me while we're around people we know."

"Okay, okay."

She sighed. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Are you offering?"

"No,I'm just asking."

"I don't know I'll probably crash at Stefan's."

"Okay, goodnight."

"What, no goodnight kiss."

"nope." she giggled

"Goodnight Bon Bon."

"Night Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I hoped you enjoyed it.<strong>

**"Please Review."**


	2. Affairs

Bonnie was a dancer, was being the operative word. She was a dancer before she married Jeremy, after they got married Jeremy told her that no wife of his would be shaking her ass for money even though that wasn't what she was did. Bonnie was a professional dancer. She studied dance, anything from Contemporary to hip hop she knew. Dance is her life, was her life, dance was how she met Jeremy. One night she was in a production of the nutcracker at the dance school she attended and Jeremy and his family were in the audience, after the show they came back stage to meet the dancer and as they say the rest is history.

Bonnie woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, she dreamed she was dancing on stage in front of a huge audience that were clapping and praising her while throwing flowers. It was the first night in a while that she had a full nights rest. Jeremy was not a peaceful sleeper, he tossed and turned all night long, snored, hogged all of the covers and took up most of the bed. Last night she slept great.

She got up and looked around her room and all through the house for any sign of Jeremy, but she didn't find any. She looked at the clock and it was 10:00 am she overslept 2 hours, she checked her phone and had over 10 missed calls and texts from Damon and 20 missed calls from Caroline, she was supposed to meet her for breakfast 30 minutes ago. She picked up her phone and went to call Caroline back but was interrupted when someone knocked on her door. She half expected it to be Jeremy or maybe even Damon because she didn't answer his calls or text but hoped it wasn't, she was relieved to find Caroline instead.

Caroline barged inside like she owned the place, you would think she had no home training, but you'd be wrong. Caroline Forbes was the heir to the Forbes Cosmetics Fortune, she never had to or would have to work day in her life. Even though Caroline grew up with everything handed to her on a silver platter she was a down to earth, sweet, and a caring girl and Bonnie's best friend.

"Hey, I've been calling you all morning." Caroline walked inside and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

"I'm sorry I overslept." Bonnie Joined Caroline on the couch.

"We have to talk about where we are going to have this year's Charity Ball." Every year Caroline's parents would throw a charity ball to raise money for their favorite charities. Caroline's mom is usually in charge of planning the ball but was diagnosed with brain cancer and wasn't in any condition to plan so she asked Caroline to plan it and Caroline asked for Bonnie's help.

"I think we should address a bigger issue."

"What?" she asked as if she didn't know. Caroline's IQ was 160, needless to say she wasn't an idiot, she knew exactly what Bonnie what talking about.

"I'm talking about Damon and what you saw."

"You don't have to talk about it."

"No, I want to. Do you remember how depressed I was feeling after the whole Anna thing and the baby?" Caroline nodded. "Jeremy and I argued a lot, sometimes he got more physical but he never hit me or anything. He blamed me for what happened to the baby and him cheating. He said if we would've had sex more he would've never cheated and he hated me for killing his baby" Her eyes started to tear up. "Eight months ago when Jeremy was at work I tried to commit suicide." The tears flowed out of her eyes.

Caroline gasped "Oh my goodness Bonnie." she hugged her friend.

Bonnie cleared her throat and continued her story." Damon came over to drop off something from Elena and found me passed out on my bed with the empty pill bottle in my hand. He made me throw up the pills and held me while I cried. He saved my life Care." Caroline eyes started to water. "We didn't start sleeping together until 2 months later. I was still sad and he and Elena had their problems and we both needed an outlet for our frustration. The first time we had sex it was unexpected it just happened and then it just happened again and again until we realize we couldn't stop and it made both of us feel better about the shit going on in our lives."

"Why didn't you tell me about it, Bon?"

"I didn't tell anyone about it, the only people who knew was Damon and I and now you, so promise you won't tell anyone"

"I Promise." A tear ran down Caroline's cheek and Bonnie whipped it away and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm fine now, Caroline. What Damon and I have is just sex, that's all." Caroline thought back to what Stefan had said the night before about Bonnie and Damon's feelings for one another and wasn't so sure if she believed her.

What she saw last night between them didn't seem like they were just having sex. To her it seemed like two people who were more emotionally involved than either one was willing to admit.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

><p>Jeremy Gilbert woke up to the largest hangover in his life and his big sister standing over him with aspirin in a cup of water. She always took care of him, always defended his actions even when she knew they were wrong. They were family and family always took up for each other. Last night for him was a blur, he remembered everybody scolding him for something he said to Bonnie and that was about it. He didn't' remember what he said or why he said it or why he wasn't home with his wife.<p>

"What the hell happened last night," He asked her groggily.

"You were drinking so you stayed here."

"Where's Bonnie ?"

"She's home."

Damon barged into the room with the siblings. Caroline kicked him out of her home early because Stefan already left to for work and she had to go meet Bonnie, "Okay Baby Gilbert, It's time to get the hell up out of my house." he yelled, making Jeremy's head throb.

"Damon." Elena warned

"Nope get the hell out of my house and take your ass home to Bonnie."

Jeremy was in too much pain to argue with Damon and knew that Damon wouldn't hesitate to beat his ass while he was incapacitated. "Fine." Jeremy picked his clothes up off the floor and started walking towards his home, He didn't live far.

He didn't remember much of what happened the night before. He wondered why Bonnie didn't come back to get him while he was drunk, they always argued and she never left him behind, not like she had much of a choice.

Jeremy loved Bonnie and Bonnie loved Jeremy, well at least she did. Their whole marriage basically consisted of two elements arguments and sex. They argued all the time and then had sex, great make up sex. After their son died most of the time she just went to bed forcing him to rub out his own frustrations, whenever they did have sex she just laid there while he did most of the work. He wasn't even sure she got off but he didn't care it was all about him.

Something had changed about Bonnie in the last 6 months of their marriage. Bonnie was more of a sexual person than she was before the baby, not that he minded. The way she dressed had changed, she wore more provocative clothing, exposing more skin that was appropriate for a married woman. During sex, she took charge and focused more on her pleasure than his, she did things he didn't know she could do or even knew about, Bonnie was a virgin when they got together or at least that's what he thought, inexperience would be a more proper term for what she was.

Jeremy thrived off of sex, he needed sex so when Bonnie denied him he went out and found it somewhere else, that's how he ended up with Anna. Anna was young and willing to do anything to get ahead so she gave him head. He was only fucking her for a few weeks when Bonnie caught them on his office desk. She was 22 weeks pregnant at the time, 5 months.

She tried to Kick him out of the house but he wouldn't leave, he paid for it, if anyone was leaving the house it was her and he wasn't going to let that happened. She yelled at him, threw things at him, hit him and told him she hated him. Two days later she went into preterm labor and gave birth to a son they had already planned to name Jeremy Jr. JJ for short. He was born alive but shortly after his birth he died because his major organs hadn't fully developed.

Jeremy and Bonnie were both devastated by the loss of their son because it was something they both always wanted. They were so excited when she found out she was pregnant because when they first started trying they were having trouble conceiving.

The doctor told her that there was a high chance that she would never be able to conceive and then she got pregnant. When she lost the baby, they were sure she would never ever be able to conceive again, J.J was their miracle baby.

She blamed him, he blamed himself but he didn't need her telling him it was his fault that he stressed her out and caused her to deliver early, he felt guilty enough already. He told her it was her fault that she lost his baby and if they had sex often he would have never slept with Anna and they would have had their baby because he'd be damn if she made him feel even guiltier than he already was.

A few weeks later Bonnie was still grieving for the baby she lost and the children she would never be able to have. Jeremy was at work when Anna knocked on the door to their house and told Bonnie she was pregnant with his baby. When he got home that night Bonnie was gone all her clothes and things were missing. It didn't take him long to figure out where she went, she had used his credit card and checked into an expensive hotel in the city. He went to the hotel and dragged her back home. She hadn't gone willingly he had brought her back Kicking and screaming but at least she was home. When he found out about Anna, he did what he did best, he went to his father, Grayson Gilbert. His father paid Anna 50,000 to have an abortion and disappear.

Jeremy took his key out of his pocket and unlocked his door to his house. Bonnie was sitting on the couch with Caroline and looked like they were crying. Bonnie glanced at him but immediately turned her gaze back to Caroline and continued their conversation. He cleared his throat to gain some acknowledgement but they didn't look up at him.

"Hey Babe." he said and she finally looked up at him but didn't say anything. He went over to the couch and roughly cupped her face between his thumb and middle finger and placed a sloppy kiss on the lips. "Good morning." She snatched her face from his grip and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Hey, Caroline." He greeted her and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She hated Jeremy. She thought he was the biggest douche of all and that Bonnie was better than him and deserved better.

"I think I should be leaving." Caroline said to Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and escorted her to the door.

She walked upstairs to where Jeremy was getting ready to get in the shower and leaned in the doorway Staring at him while he stripped. "Before you bitch at me, I stayed the night at Elena's, you can call and ask if you want."

"I know where you were."

"Oh, do you want to join me in the shower."

"No I'll wait to after you're done."

"Okay." He walked over and kissed her again, but this time softer and he hugged her. "I'm sorry." He apologized for the night before, even though he didn't know what he was apologizing for. She wrapped her arms around is middle." I love you." he whispered.

Times like these make her feel guilty about sleeping with Damon. She really loved her husband when he wasn't being an asshole. "I love you too."

She waited until she heard water running in the shower before grabbing her phone and texted Damon back.

**HEY, I just got your message.**

Did baby Gilbert make it home yet?

**Yeah, He's in the shower.**

What did he say?

**The usual, he apologized and said I love you**

Did you say it back?

**Yeah, because I do love him.**

Do you love him when we're together?

**I don't think about him when we're together, do you love your wife whenever we're together?**

The only thing I think about when we're together is pleasuring the beautiful Woman lying under me. ;D

**:D**

What are you doing today?

**Nothing, Jeremy has to work so I'm free.**

I have the day off and Elena is visiting her parent's today.

**Okay.**

Do you want to travel out of the city and visit a museum or something?

**Sure.**

I'll pick you up at noon.

A few hours after Jeremy left Damon arrived in his vintage light blue Camaro, one of the many cars he owned and his favorite. He restored the Camaro by himself and barley drove it or let anyone ride in it, Elena hadn't even rode in it yet.

Bonnie dressed in a tank, skinny jeans, boots and a Leather jacket Damon picked out while they were shopping at the mall outside of the city.

She looked around, making sure no one was around to see her get in the car with him.

"Hey." She said. Damon leaned over and captured her lips in a slow kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, she finally broke away to breathe. She caressed his face and placed another peck to his lips.

"I missed you." he said.

"It hasn't even been 24 hours since you last saw me."

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't miss you when you're not around. "She smiled but didn't reply. He started driving. "Where do you want to go eat?" he asked

"I don't care as long as the food is good."

"I know the perfect place."

Damon took Bonnie to a small Chinese restaurant on the outskirts of the city. The food was delicious. He often took her to small restaurants where the chances of seeing familiar faces were slim. They would sit on the corner booths and in dark corners and avoid any unnecessary attention.

They sat in silence, eating their lunch occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

"I told Caroline about the suicide attempt." Damon looked up from his plate and pulled her by her waist closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What did she say?"

"She was upset that I didn't tell her about it."

"You didn't even have to tell her."

"I know but I wanted to, I didn't want her to think that were cheating on Elena and Jeremy just to cheat."

Damon sighed in annoyance. "I thought we weren't supposed to talk about them."

"I know."

"Let's just forget they exist, I'm not Damon and you're not Bonnie."

She frowned. "Then who are we."

"Whoever we want to, babe."

"Ugh, don't call me that, Jeremy calls me that."

"Who?"

She giggled." What am I supposed to call you?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Ian."

"Ian?"

"Ian, that's my pretend name."

"You couldn't come up with a better name?"

"When people ask for our name when we're together, I will introduce myself as Ian and you'll introduce yourself as..." He waited for her to respond.

"Katerina."

"That's hot my little Kitty Kat." She giggled "Okay so now we need a back story."

"Okay how about we met in college."

"And you immediately fell for my charm."

"Or I hated you."

"But you did hate me." This was true. When she first met him she thought that was he was an asshole because he was always a jerk to Jeremy, who at the time seemed nice, and that he always made snide remarks to everybody and she didn't like it all. She often called him out on his bullshit which always intrigued him about the judgy little woman.

"But now I don't."

"Okay so we met in college, when I first saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I tried to persuade you to go out on a date with me but you kept turning me down until one day you finally gave in and went on a date with me and we've been together ever since."

"It's believable."

* * *

><p>After they finish eating Damon took Bonnie to a museum and then they went to a hotel. They never stayed at the same hotel more than twice. It used to be they had sex than left but now they hung out had fun and maybe had sex. Their relationship wasn't just physical. They were friends as well as lovers. Some days they just slept, He would be tired from work and she would just be tired of Jeremy. Some days they cuddled, which was intimate in itself. Some days they talked, some days they played games, some days they had sex and some days they did all of the above.<p>

"What do you think our lives would be like if I had met you before I met Elena or you met Jeremy?" He asked her

"Who?"

He laughed. "I'm serious."

"I don't know maybe it wouldn't have changed at all."

"I think if I would've met you first, we would be happy because whenever I'm with you I'm happy. I think we would have at least 2 kids by now." He said but then remembering the fact that she may never be able to have kids. He looked over at the sad expression on her face." I'm sorry Bon I..."

"What would we name them?" She asked giving him a sad smile. He smiled back at her.

"For a girl I was thinking something like Alexa ,Sophia,or Olivia You choose our son's name."

"I like the names Liam, Aiden or Damon for our son ."

"Our children would be smart like you but good-looking like me." She elbowed him in the side. "Our kids would be the perfect blend of both of us. My eyes." He moved his fingers to her lips and traced over them. "You're smile." She moved closer to him and Inhaled his sent. He smelled expensive. "I would build you a huge house with a big back yard and lots of rooms. I would be this huge hot shot attorney and you my beautiful Bon Bon." He picked up her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Would own the dance studio you always dreamed of having."

"Can we get a dog, I want the kids to have a dog like I had when I was younger."

"However many dogs you want."

She smiled. "Do you ever talk this way with Elena." She asked

"Never."

"Why not."

"Because Elena and I never talk about anything."

"Oh."

"How about you and Baby Gilbert."

"The only thing we ever do is argue, we argue about everything, money, even though we have plenty of it, his infidelity, and children." She stopped for a moment and then resumed. "Sometimes I think it's a good thing that our baby died. I wouldn't want to bring a child into that environment." Damon hugged her and kissed her forehead." Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with Jeremy."

Damon pressed his lips against hers and started to kiss her to get her mind off of Jeremy. He moved so he was straddling her without putting all his weight on her small frame. She moaned in his mouth, and he moved down to her neck,sucking and nibbling ,causing her to moan again.

"Damon," She moaned. "St...Stop you're going to leave a mark."

"I think it's too late for that." Damon sat up and looked at the purple bruise he left on her neck.

"Shit." she pushed him to the side and ran to the mirror to look at the bruise.

"Damn it Damon, Jeremy's going to see it. How am I going to hide that?"

"Look." Damon walked over to Bonnie and pulled her close to him. She could feel his erection rub her butt through their clothes. "I'm sorry, okay." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, I'll just put some makeup over it." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and proceeded to take off her clothes. He took off her jacket and pulled her shirt off.

He kissed down her stomach until he reached her jeans, he unbutton her jeans and pulled them down and threw them on the floor followed by her panties exposing her smooth, shaven pussy. He moved his fingers to her womanhood and rubbed her clit causing her to moan.

He lowered his mouth to her lower lips and kissed it. He pushed 1 finger inside of her then 2 slowly moving it in and out of her while he kissed and sucked on her clit. "Damon." she moaned while he continued to suck and lick. "I'm Cumming." she yelled. She came in his mouth and he stops, licking the clear fluid from his lips. He moved up to her lips and kissed her , sticking his tongue in her mouth making her taste herself.

"I want you now." he pulled off his shirt while she worked diligently to get his pants off. He rubbed the head of his cock against her slit, teasing her, and then trusted inside her. He moved in and out hitting her spot causing her to scream in ecstasy, The both came at the same time grunting and moaning in pleasure. Damon kissed her sloppily on the mouth and collapsed on top of her burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love..." He almost said it. "This." he said instead.

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank Ya'll for all the awesome reviews. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	3. Family Dinner

Elena Gilbert was spoiled, it was always that way. What Elena wanted Elena got and if she didn't get it there will be hell to pay. Elena was the perfect child, perfect student, perfect daughter, perfect sister, and perfect wife. Well at least that's what role she played. Elena had the perfect life, rich parents and an amazing husband. Elena met Damon one evening when she was on her way to meet her boyfriend at the time for dinner, she never even made it to dinner. Their "courtship" was short, she fell in love with his blue eyes and his money and he fell in love with her, or who she portrayed.

Lately Damon had been distant, cold. Their sex life wasn't what it used to be and Damon was insatiable so he had to be having sex, she knew he was having sex, just not with her. She had suspected he was cheating a little over 3 months ago by his behavior. He stopped showing interest in her. When he came home from work at night he went straight to sleep or shrugged off her sexual advances. When they did have sex it seemed like more of a chore for him than something he did for pleasure.

If he was cheating she shouldn't have been too broken up about it, she had cheated more than a few times with more than a few men that Damon wasn't aware of but it didn't mean anything to her. She was bored. Damon worked all day and left her home alone to play happy homemaker. She needed some excitement and the excitement came in the form of many men. Kai parker, Tyler Lockwood, a Brit named Enzo and Luke Parker even though she was sure he was gay and was Kai's little brother.

Damon wasn't the kind of man to sleep around with numerous women. If he was cheating it was with one woman and that scared her. Cheating with numerous meant he was only in it for the sex and she could compete with that, she could turn cartwheels, play dress up, or use one of the many tricks up her sleeve but if it was one woman his heart had to be involved and that's something she'd never be able to compete with, especially if he was already in love with her. That suspicion was grew stronger a few nights ago when they were having sex he called her a name that wasn't hers.

"I think Damon is cheating on me." Elena said sitting at the table at the little cafe sipping her drink with Caroline and Bonnie. Bonnie choked on the she was drinking and started coughing.

Every Saturday afternoon Bonnie, Caroline and Elena would go shopping as a sort of bonding thing and then go and eat lunch where they would indulge in gossip, talk about their husbands and others.

Caroline looked at Bonnie with a worried expression then back at Elena. "Why would you say that honey?" Caroline asked.

"The other night when we were having sex, he called me by another name."

It had been 3 weeks since Bonnie and Damon had decided to use Aliases when they were together, so whenever they had sex he would call out Katarina and she would call out Ian, they never used their real names anymore.

"What did he call you?" Bonnie asked trying to keep her composure.

"Katarina or something." Bonnie let out a silent sigh of relief.

"What did he say about it?" Caroline asked.

She sighed. "I didn't ask him about it, I don't even think he knows he did it," She pouted and leaned back in the chair crossing her arms. "I can't believe Damon would cheat on me."

"Come on Elena, you aren't exactly the most faithful wife." Bonnie said.

Elena looked up at the green eyed beauty in disbelief.

"Damon loves me Bonnie." she snapped

"Maybe he doesn't love you as much as he claims, Elena." she said with a bit of attitude. She was honestly tired of Elena's bullshit. Why should she be able to cheat and Damon wasn't just like Jeremy was able to cheat and Bonnie wasn't. She happened to know Damon was faithful to Elena until they started to sleep together.

"What is your problem did you eat bitch flakes for breakfast or something."

Bonnie scoffed. "Bitch flakes Elena, that's so high school." Caroline kicked Bonnie under the table and gave her a warning glance but Bonnie ignored her.

"So you're on his side Bonnie, You of all people should know what it feels like to be cheated on."

"Elena." Caroline scolded. Elena knew it was a sensitive subject for Bonnie.

"Yeah I do know, It hurts like shit that's why I'm on his side. Remember you're the same bitch who cheated on your husband, got pregnant and had an abortion because you didn't know whose baby it was."

Elena and Caroline gasped in unison. They had never seen Bonnie so heated about anything. Bonnie would never say anything like that. Bonnie was the "Good one." out of the group. She never said or did anything that would hurt or offend anyone.

Elena narrowed her eyes at her. "At least I can have more children." Elena spat.

The next thing anyone knew Bonnie was on top of Elena pulling her hair and punching her in the face giving her a black eye. "You evil bitch!" Bonnie yelled, still pounding on her sister in law.

"Stop!" Caroline screamed, but kept her distance from fear of getting hit.

Two strangers who were sitting at a nearby table pulled Bonnie off of Elena and the manager threaten to call the police on the women.

Bonnie smooth out the wrinkles on her outfit and picked up here purse. "I'll see you later Care bear." Bonnie said and walked out to her car. When she got inside she pulled out her phone and dialed Damon's phone number.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello, my little Kitty Kat."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at work."

"Can you get off now?"

"I can go on a break."

"Great, I'll be there in 10."

Bonnie pulled into the office parking lot where Damon worked he worked for his parents Advertising business, where he handled large commercial products.

Damon pulled open the passenger side door and climbed inside.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she crashed her lips into his." I just needed to see you." she ran her fingers through his hair.

He smiled "Is that it."

"No." She put her car in gear and started driving.

"Where are we going." he asked putting on his seatbelt.

"Somewhere where there are no people around."

They ended up in an alley behind a deserted diner. She loosened her seatbelt and climbed on top of him in the passenger seat. She hungrily kissed his lips while trying to loosen the button on his shirt swiftly.

"Whoa, calm down." He pulled her arms off of him and pinned them to her side. She bit her lip and looked at him with lust in her eyes. "What's the rush?"

"I just want you." She leaned and started kissing he neck.

"Hey." He said trying to get her attention. She looked back up at him and he touched her face. "What's wrong, I've never seen you like this."

"What, Horny." she said nonchalant and started working on his belt buckle.

"No. Who hurt you?" He asked looking into her eyes with genuine concern.

She sighed. She didn't know how but he had the ability to see right through to her soul and knew when something was wrong. Damon could come off as a cold hearted bastard to most people but to her he was never that jerk that he was to other people to her , even before they started sleeping together.

Damon respected Bonnie.

Her eyes started to fill up with water and ran down her cheek. He wiped the tear with the pad of his thumb and kissed her cheek. "Why are you so good to me?" She asked him. Instead of answering he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

She gave him a sad smile. "I guess I should be getting you back to work then huh."

"Not unless you want me to take the day off."

She shook her head no." Somebody's got to pay for that huge home you and your wife live in." She climbed back into the driver's seat and cranked up to left.

* * *

><p>When Damon got home after a long stressful day of work all he wanted to do relax, have a nice cold beer or something stronger and watch some TV. The last thing he wanted to be doing was getting ready to go to some dinner at his inlaws home. Elena called him while he was at work and told him that they were going to dinner because her mother wanted to see all her family.<p>

When Damon walked into the house Elena was holding a frozen bag of peas from her eyes.

"Damn what happened to you?" Damon asked when he saw her black eye.

"Bonnie punched me."

"Why."

"Because she's a crazy psychotic bitch."

"Don't talk about her like that." Damon scolded. Bonnie was honestly the most selfless person he knew and he wouldn't let her talk about Bonnie like that.

"She is."

"What did you do to her?"

"What makes you think I did something?"

"Because I know you Elena."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean."

"It means ...sometimes you can be inconsiderate to others feelings."

Elena pouted "I can't believe you. How could you take her side?"

He sighed. His wife was a little drama queen. "I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying that the Bonnie I know wouldn't just hit you without a reason."

"Well Bonnie has changed."

* * *

><p>"We're going where?" Bonnie asked in shock as she watched her husband rummage through their bedroom closet looking for a suit to wear.<p>

"We are going to dinner at my parents' home with Elena and Damon."

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes because my Mom has been asking us to come for dinner forever and since she is convinced she is going to die soon so we're going."

"Ugh." she fell back on the bed.

It's not that she minded going to dinner with her husband parents, She loved his mom, she was a kind, sweet woman who loved her children dearly. Sometimes she wondered how she was the mother of Jeremy and Elena. His father was a little different he was a ruthless man but also loved his children, his children were exactly like him, willing to do whatever necessary to get what they want, no matter who got hurt in the process. He was a little to touchy feely for Bonnie's taste , hugging a little longer than necessary, his kisses would be a little too close to her lips and his hands liked to wander. When she talked to Jeremy about it he would always brush it off as his father just being very loving.

Bonnie wore this little light blue strapless dress that hugged her curves and reached right above her knee that Jeremy picked out. If she had to say one good thing about Jeremy, it would be him having an impeccable sense of style. A trait he inherited from his mother, no doubt.

Bonnie and Jeremy arrived at the Gilbert's home at 7, dinner was at 7:30. They would've gotten their sooner but Jeremy took forever to get dress. Jeremy ringed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The Gilberts maid Valentina opened the door, she was a young girl, if Bonnie had to guess she would say somewhere between 18 and 20. She never looked anyone in the eye when she spoke, which Bonnie thought was odd. Jeremy walked past the girl without saying a word while Bonnie greeted her.

Damon and Elena were already there sitting at the dining room table sitting with their parents, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert.

"Jeremy, Bonnie, I'm so glad you too could make it." Miranda stood up followed by Grayson and hugged Jeremy and kissed his cheek then she did the same to Bonnie. Grayson shook Jeremy's hand and then turned to Bonnie.

"How's my favorite daughter in law." He asked grabbing Bonnie into a hug, squeezing her tight, his hand resting on her butt.

She patted his back. "I'm great Grayson." She said trying to breathe. Grayson inhaled the scent of her hair, which was coconut, before letting her go.

"Hello Bonnie. How are you?" Miranda hugged her daughter in law.

"I'm fine Miranda, thinks for asking."

"You look great."

"So do you."

"Well dinner will be served in a moment. You two can take your seats."

"Hey Elena. Hey Damon." Jeremy waved before taking a seat across from his aunt Jenna, who lived with Miranda and Grayson, and beside Bonnie, who sat beside Grayson and across from Damon who sat in-between Elena and Jenna. Miranda sat to Grayson's left.

"Damon." Grayson called out, his deep voice booming.

"Sir." Damon answered

"How is work going?"

"Great, we just got a couple of high profile client's so we're doing well."

"That's good news."

"Damon just got a promotion." Elena gloated like the proud wife.

"That's great to hear." Miranda said." Bonnie, I heard you and Caroline Forbes were in charge of planning this year's charity Ball. How is that going?"

"It's going great actually but it's a lot of hard work."

"Well if you need any help with anything, let me know and I'll be happy to help."

"Thanks Miranda." She smiled. "That means a lot to me."

"Dinner is ready." A chef came out of the kitchen and announced and the maids bought out the dinner and placed them in front of them.

"This is delicious." Bonnie said as she swallowed the dish. "What is it?" She suddenly felt her mouth tingling.

"It's one of the chef's recipes, It some sort of rice and seafood." Miranda explained.

"Shrimp," Bonnie asked?

"How'd you guess, you can't even see it." Bonnie felt her throat starting to close up and started making gaging noises.

"Is there something wrong?" Miranda asked.

"She's choking." Damon said moving over to her the side while she tried to breath. "She's allergic to shrimp."

"Call 911." Grayson yelled.

"Bonnie where's your epipen." she pointed to her purse. Damon ran over to her purse and pulled the pen out then infected into her thigh. She slowly began to breathe again. Everyone watched quietly as she returned back to normal. "You okay." he asked. She nodded slowly. He kissed the spot he injected the needle and stood up without anyone noticing, except Miranda.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Miranda asked.

"No I'm fine."

"I'm sorry Bonnie, Jeremy didn't tell us you were allergic to shrimp." Grayson said looking pointedly at his son.

"I didn't know." Jeremy said defensively.

"How the hell didn't you know your wife was allergic to shrimp?" Damon yelled trying to keep his hands from by his side and not around Jeremy's neck.

"She never told me." Damon scoffed, this was the dude his Bon Bon was married to.

"We'll just get you another plate." Grayson said and snapped his fingers to signal Valentina to come over. He picked up Bonnie's plate and gave it to the girl. "Get Bonnie another plate and one that doesn't have shrimp in it?" Valentina nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Damon walked back to his seat. "How did you know she was allergic to Shrimp?" Elena asked glaring at him accusingly.

"I heard her mention it once." he answered not looking at her.

"Oh." she saying accepting his answer.

Valentina bought out another dish without any seafood in it and Bonnie started eating.

"Can you pass me the salt, Ian?" Damon looked up at her with a panicked expression. "Damon, I mean." She quickly corrected. Damon passed her the salt.

"Who is Ian?" Elena asked her with a raised brow and a small smirk.

"Yeah who is Ian?" Jeremy asked turning in her direction.

"Nobody, Damon just reminds me of this guy of this movie I watched the other day and I accidently called him by his name." She lied. It surprised her sometimes how easy it was for her to lie now, before you could just look at her and know she was lying. Now it came natural. Damon was a bad influence on her.

Jeremy looked at her for a minute before he accepted her answer. "Okay." He said and turned back to his dinner.

"Elena what happened to your eye." Miranda asked. Elena had tried to cover the swollen eye with makeup but it did little to hide the damage Bonnie caused.

"I um…got hit with a door." She lied. Bonnie giggled to herself.

"You should really put some Ice on that eye." Jeremy suggested.

"Yeah Elena because black isn't really your color." Bonnie added. Elena gave her a threatening look that caused Bonnie to smirk.

"I don't think a door would cause that much damage, are you sure that's what happened." Grayson asked.

"Are you sure a fist didn't cause that Elena, a small but beautiful manicured hand balled up into a fist." Bonnie asked.

"You know how clumsy I can be dad." She answered her dad disregarding Bonnie's statement.

"Okay." He said deciding not to push the issue any further.

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone trailed into the living room. Miranda pulled out photo albums with pictures of Elena and Jeremy as children. Miranda sat on the couch while her children sat on either side of her. Bonnie stood up behind the couch looking over Jeremy's head to see the pictures.<p>

"Look Bon." Jeremy pointed to a picture of him taking a bath with a bubble beard. She laughed at the picture.

"You look adorable babe." She bent over wrapping her arms around Jeremy and looked as Miranda Flipped through the pictures. She was completely oblivious to the person staring at her bottom, behind her.

Damon walked up behind Grayson and stared in the direction he was staring in.

"If you look any harder she might burst into flames." Damon whispered to him

"What." He looked over at Damon.

"I said it's not polite to stare." He said and walked over to the arm chair and sat with a glass of bourbon in his hand. Grayson walked up beside Bonnie and put his hand on the small of her back causing her to stiffen.

"Oh I remember that picture." It was a picture of Elena and Jeremy when they were kids outside playing in the snow. Grayson started to caress Bonnie's back making her feel even more uncomfortable then she was already. "They were some beautiful kids." He laughed like someone told a joke. "Speaking of Kids Damon, when are you and Elena going to give me some Grandkids." Damon glared at Grayson and noticed his hand on Bonnie's back.

"When we're ready Grayson." Damon snapped and took a sip out of his Bourbon.

"Daddy, Damon and I have talked about it and we both agreed that we would start trying at the beginning of next year." Elena said.

"Actually that's what you said." He took another sip. "Hey Grayson keep your hands to yourself." Everyone head turned to Grayson. He quickly removed his hand from Bonnie's back. Elena threw Damon a death glared and he smirked.

"What is your problem?" She whispered.

He shrugged and finished off his drink.

Damon didn't like Grayson, he didn't like Jeremy. To him they were the same person both evil, manipulative, assholes. He didn't even meet Elena's parents until after they were married, It was her idea not his. When he first met her she seemed to be this sweet, nice and caring person and he immediately fell in love with her. When he asked her to marry him she accepted and suggested the hurried and got married so they flew to Vegas and got married. To say they were angry when they found out they were married would be an understatement. Grayson threaten to disown her and Miranda cried, well until they found out about his background and his parent's money then he was welcomed with open arms.

Damon was bored. Everybody were invested in looking in photo albums of childhood pictures of Jeremy and Elena, and next the wedding album of Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, the social event of that year.

_Why does your husband look like his suit doesn't fit_. Damon texted Bonnie.

Bonnie hered her text tone and opened the message. She looked at the message and smiled. _**Why does your wife look like a polar bear.**_

_I heard that you Mike Tyson that Bitch._

Bonnie laughed outloud, earning sta-res from everyone.

"Who are you texting?" Jeremy asked.

"Caroline."

"Okay." God he was gullible.

_**I did and if she come's at me sideways again I'm going to knock her out like she's Manny Pacquio.**_

_*Rawr* Fiesty_

_**You better believe it.**_

_Is that badass Bon Bon coming out._

_**Hell yeah.**_

* * *

><p>"Papa Gilbert needs to keep his hands to himself." Damon whispered to Bonnie.<p>

Everybody broke up into their own conversation. Elena and Jeremy were talking to Miranda. Grayson was on the phone and Bonnie went over to Damon who was standing at the wet bar refilling his glass with the most important liquid in his life bourbon.

"Don't you think you had enough to drink." she replied.

"I don't think I had enough, I still want to break Grayson's arm off for touching you."

"It's no big deal. He is just very affectionate." She snatched the bourbon out of his hand and took a sip. She grimaced as the burning liquid went down her throat but she didn't mind it.

"The only thing Grayson is affectionate with is pussy."

Bonnie giggled. "If my memory serves me correctly you're very affectionate with pussy also."

"You want me to show you how affectionate with yours I could be, now."

"Oh now you want to be, earlier you wanted to talk."

"That was then, now I want to fuck." He rubbed the back of his finger over her thigh.

"Maybe later, today has been stressful enough already." she took another sip of the bourbon.

"Speaking of today why'd you fight Elena."

"Your wife is a bitch."

"What happened?"

She shrugged. "It's nothing important, We just got into an argument that turned physical"

"Was Elena the reason you called me for that impromptu booty call?"

"Yeah," She smiled.

He placed a hand over the heart like he was wounded. "Is that all I am to you a piece of Meat." he asked in mock offence.

"That's exactly what you are." She teased. He gazed at her for a moment before they burst out in a fit of laughter.

Damon sobered first and caught himself staring at her lips, "God I want to kiss you." She slowly stopped laughing and smiled up at him.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked walking up and looked between the two.

They stopped staring and looked at Elena. "Bonnie told a joke." Damon said.

"Really, what was it." she looked at Bonnie.

"I would tell you but I'm really tired." she yawned. "I'm going to ask Jeremy is he ready to go. Thanks Damon for Saving my life, again." she said with a smile. "Bye Elena." She said plainly, spinning around and walked into the direction her husband was speaking with his mom and asked him if he was ready to go. He nodded and hugged his mother goodbye before they left .

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon left an hour after Bonnie and Jeremy.<p>

Something had been bothering her since she saw them engaging in conversation and laughing like they had been the best of friends or something. The way Damon looked at Bonnie while she was speaking and the obvious concern he had for her when she was choking, and the look of awe and admiration in his eyes that was once reserved for her that she hadn't seen in a while, seriously concerned her. Maybe she was seeing something that wasn't there, over thinking the situation or just flat out Jealous that Damon paid attention to another woman while she was there, but what exactly did Bonnie mean when she told Damon _"Thanks for saving my life, again."_ When had he saved it the first time?

"Since when are you and Bonnie so close?" She asked Damon eliminating the silence filled car.

"What are you talking about Bonnie and I were always friends." he answered

"Since when, Bonnie hate's you."

"Maybe she doesn't Elena, you just assumed she did."

"Bonnie and I are fighting so that means you take my side because you're my husband. You don't laugh at her jokes." She told him.

"You know green isn't a good color on you."

"I'm not jealous," she lied, she was pea green with envy. "I just don't like it when my husband takes the side of another woman."

"Why should I take your side when you're the one who's wrong?"

"Did Bonnie tell you that because she's also a liar?"

"Don't talk bad about her because you're wrong."

"I don't care your supposed to be on my side." She yelled

"I'm not picking sides." He yelled back at her.

"What happened to you Damon you've changed? A few months ago you would have been telling me I was right and took my side."

"A few months ago I would have been trying you out and trying to get in-between your legs." he muttered loud enough for Elena to hear.

Elena Scoffed. When Damon pulled into the garage of their home Elena stormed out of his BMW and slammed the door.

"Don't slam my fucking door." He paid good money for this car, if anyone was going to fuck it up it was him. He got out of the car and slammed the car door and followed Elena inside.

"Well I'm fucking Sorry." She yelled sarcastically

"What the fuck is your problem." He yelled

"What the fuck is your problem." she yelled back.

"I don't have a fucking problem."

"Obviously you do."

"I don't know what you are talking about." he enunciated.

She ran her fingers through her hair and exhaled. "Who is Katerina." she asked calmly. She was going to keep his little slip up to herself but now she was pissed and figured it was the perfect time to bring it up.

"What?" How the hell did she know about Katerina, he'd been careful, at least he thought he was.

"You heard me, who the hell is Katarina." she said louder this time.

"I don't know her." He turned to walk away but she moved in front of him.

"Oh really, because when we were having sex the other night you called me her." He kept a straight face and didn't respond. "Are you cheating on me, Damon?" She yelled. He walked around her and into the bedroom and loosened his tie. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Go to bed Elena." he yelled

"No." she went over to him and stood in his face. "Are you cheating on me Damon?"

"Damn it Elena I said go to bed."

"No Damon I want to know the truth, tell me." She started banging on his chest. "Are you cheating on me." she yelled.

"Yes." he yelled. Elena stopped hitting him and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. It had been one thing to suspect he was doing it but it was another thing to hear him confirm it.

"How long." She whispered but still loud enough for him to hear.

"A few months."

Get out." she yelled. "Get out of my house Damon, I never want to see you again." He picked up his shoes and walked out to his car and started driving.

He took out his phone and texted Bonnie.

Elena kicked me out.

* * *

><p>He ended up at Stefan's it was 11:00 and he was sure they were still awake. He ringed the doorbell to Stefan and Caroline's house. Stefan answered the door rubbing his eyes.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon walked inside and Stefan closed the door behind him.

"Elena kicked me out."

"What, why."

"I told her about Bonnie."

"What. Is Bonnie okay?"

"Bonnie is fine, she doesn't know it was Bonnie she thinks it was someone else."

"What happened?"

"I accidently called her Katarina when we were having sex."

Stefan was confused. "So you're cheating with Bonnie and a girl name Katarina."

"No Bonnie is Katarina."

"Okay, that's not confusing at all."

"Katarina is what I call her when we're together and she calls me Ian."

"Why."

"That's not what's important Stefan, what is Important is my wife kicked me out of my house, where I pay the mortgage."

Stefan sighed. "How do you feel about her?"

"Elena? She's my wife."

"I'm talking about Bonnie."

"Bonnie is great. She's funny, smart, kind, beautiful and so loving and giving and it's not just an act. She is selfless and always goes out of her way to make sure the people she cares about are okay, even when she's the one hurting. Sometimes she can be annoying as hell and Judgy." Damon smiled as he thought about her." But she's amazing Stefan. I wish I could give her the world."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you being in love with Bonnie."

He laughed to himself. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah it is. So have you told her?"

"No."

"How does she feel about you?"

"I don't know. sometimes I think that she loves me but then she'll mention that she love's Jeremy and then..."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"If I do tell her she probably would freak out and tell me she never wants to see me again."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do little brother. I know her better than anyone. That's why I won't ruin what we have by telling her" Damon let out a long sigh. "Who would have thought that I would be in love with Bonnie Bennett?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Happy Valentines Day to all you lovely people. I am in a particularly good mood today, not because it's Valentines but it's also my 18th birthday. I'm legal YAY! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because It's my favorite one so far. Please review because those are the best gifts any reader can give to a writer. <strong>


	4. The Morning After

Caroline Forbes met Elena Gilbert 4 years ago when she was engaged to her then soon to be husband Stefan Salvatore. Elena and Caroline weren't really friends like Bonnie and Caroline but because of their spouses they spent a lot of time together with Bonnie, of course. Caroline never told Elena anything and Elena usually went to Bonnie with all of her problems.

Bonnie was the bestfriend to both of them, Bonnie was their diary, their confidant. All or any secrets or problems Caroline or more so, Elena had would be entrusted with Bonnie, and since Elena and Bonnie were on the outs the responsibility of being Elena's diary fell to Caroline.

Damon cheated on me." Elena cried on the other end of the phone. Caroline held the phone away from her ear and rolled her eyes. If she had read the caller ID before answering she would've let the phone go straight to voicemail.

Elena, always playing the victim even when she was the perpetrator, always the damsel in distress. Caroline honestly thought Elena deserved a lot worse than what she got from Bonnie and was secretly delighted to see Elena get her ass handed to her.

"I'm sorry, honey." she said trying to sound as sympathetic as she could.

"How could he do this to me Caroline, I'm his wife."

"What did he say about her?" Caroline asked, wondering if Damon had told him that Bonnie was the other woman.

"Nothing really. All I know is that her name is Katerina." She sobbed. "What kind of name is Katerina anyway? I bet she's foreign and like some tall, beautiful model with great skin and a great personality." The bastard. How could he cheat on Elena with Bonnie and then cheat on Bonnie with this Katerina. "When I find out who she is I'm going to kick her ass." Elena threatened.

"Yeah I'll help," She murmured.

Elena cried harder.

Caroline sighed, she was tired of Elena crying in her ear with her problems. How did Bonnie put up with that shit? "Elena I have to go honey, I'll talk to you later okay." Caroline hung up her phone before Elena could protest and tapped on her sleeping husband in the bed next to her. He mumbled and rolled over. "Wake up." she shook him. He peaked open an eye and looked at his frowning wife.

"Uh oh what did I do now?" he asked sitting up in the bed.

"You didn't do anything. Elena called me crying about Damon cheating on her with a girl name Katarina."

"Oh."

"What do you mean oh?"

"Damon came over last night and told me what happened. He's asleep in the guest room."

"How could Damon cheat on Bonnie?"

"Bonnie? Elena is his wife." Stefan wasn't an Elena fan but she was Damon's wife so he found it surprising that Caroline would side with Bonnie.

"Yeah, but Elena will be fine, She'll be over here in a few hours to forgive him, begging for him to come back home. What will Bonnie do if she finds out the man she has been cheating with for the past 7 months has been with another woman who isn't his wife."

"Bonnie is a big girl, she'll be okay."

"You say that now but you don't know what happened?"

"What happened?"

"I promised Bonnie I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Look at you keeping a secret." he shoulder bumped her.

"And you said I couldn't hold water." She teased and kissed him before being interruped by her phone. "Hello." she answered

"Hey, I'm on my way to your house." Bonnie said through the ohonr

"Elena kicked Damon out." Caroline blurted out, reaffirming her husband's previous statement that she couldn't hold water.

"I know, he texted me last night, I didn't get it until I woke up."

"I talked to Elena."

"What did she say?"

"Bon I'm sorry but he was cheating with a girl named..." Stefan snatched Caroline's phone and hung up. He was seriously considering finding a muzzle to put over her mouth.

"Why did you hang up?"

"Because you can't hold water."

"What, Bonnie needed to know."

"But Damon needs to be the one to tell her."

"How do you know he will?"

"Trust me he will."

The doorbell ranged. "Well we'll find out, that's Bonnie." Caroline jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to open the door but Damon had already done it.

Bonnie stormed in the house and Damon closed the door behind her.

"What the hell did you do Damon?" Bonnie yelled

"How aqbout a hey Damon, how are you. I'm fine Bonnie thanks for asking"

"How about an ass kicking."

"How about a kiss."

"I'm serious Damon. You need to call Elena and get back together."

He pouted playfully "What if I don't want to?"

"Damon call Elena." she reiterated.

"Look, I don't want Elena right now." He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer. "I want you,now."

"What about Katarina." Caroline said glaring at him from the top of the stair case.

Damon rolled his eyes. He never understood why his brother fell for the blonde. Stefan always seemed to have a thing for brunettes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the girl you admitted to Elena about sleeping with."

Bonnie sighed. "Katerina doesn't exist Caroline, I made her up."

Caroline was confused. "So why does Elena think Damon cheated with Katerina?"

"Because that is what Damon calls me when we're... you know." Bonnie explained

"Okay, Ew. I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be back down in ten." Caroline walked back upstairs leaving the two lovers alone.

"I missed you." He said, burying his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sent.

"Damon, I need you to go and talk to your wife." Damon stood up straight and looked the woman in the eyes.

"I know Elena. Once she finds out where I'm staying she'll be right over here begging me to come back home and I'll go home."

"I hope you're right."

"I am, now come sit down with me." He pulled her over to the couch. "I missed you." He pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck.

If she didn't know any better she would swear he was a vampire becaused he loved sucking on her neck.

She bit her lip, trying to stiffle a moan. Her neck was also one of her favorite erogenous zones."We need to talk." she said.

He stopped and looked at her with a worried expression. Those words were never good coming out of a woman's mouth, especially if you were screwing her.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?"

"I think we should stop this" she paused. "At least for a little while, Jeremy is getting suspicious and Elena knows you're cheating on her." He sighed. "It doesn't have to be forever it could just be for a couple of weeks until everything calms down."

"How about we do it one more time, just to get it out of our system." He suggested. He wasn't agreeing to this break but he also didn't feel like arguing with her.

He didn't wait for a response before attacking her lips and laid her back on the couch. He moved his hands under the bottom of her shirt feeling her warm skin against his callous fingers.

"Ahem." They both jumped up and saw Stefan leaning in the doorway. "I getting really tired of walking in on you two." Bonnie turned a shade of red while Damon put in his signature smirk.

"I'm sorry Stefan." Bonnie said

"No worries but I would appreciate it if you guys would do that in private."

"We'll take that into consideration." Damon replied. " Although I don't think it'll do much good though, my little Bon Bon is a screamer." Bonnie punched him in the side. "Ouch."

"I apologize again Stefan." Bonnie said before standing up and walking upstairs to find Caroline.

"You need to tell her." Stefan said once he heard a door upstairs slam shut.

"Thanks' for the advice Stefan, to bad I didn't ask for it." He replied.

"One of these days Damon you are going to be asking for my advice and I won't be around to give it to you."

* * *

><p>"How do you feel about Damon?" Caroline asked Bonnie while Bonnie sat on her bed reading a magazine, waiting for her to hurry up ang get dressed.<p>

"What do you mean? I told you we're just having sex. It doesn't matter what I feel."

"Yes it does Bonnie because it means it's not just sex anymore."

"Seriously, it is."

Caroline sighed and opened her mouth before closing it again. She wanted to ask Bonnie the question but was afraid of the answer she might get. She took a deep breath and blurted out the question. "Are you in love with him Bon?" Bonnie's eyes widen at the question. How was she supposed to answer that question? She knew she was in love with him but she'd never said out loud, not even to herself. To her that would make it to real. She was supposed to be in love with Jeremy and Damon loved Elena. Right?

"I don't want to." She whispered. Her eyes watering.

"Oh Bonnie." Caroline sat on her bed and hugged her best friend. "When did this happen." She already knew Bonnie was in love with Damon but she though Bonnie just hadn't realized it yet, Bonnie kept insisting that it was just sex.

"I don't know," She wipped her eyes with the back of her hand. "at first we were just having fun and relieving stress, then we started to get to know each other,"Bonnie smiled, thinking about the man downstairs. "and then I found out that Damon is actually really sweet when he wants to be, he's smart. Did you know he graduated from Yale? He's funny and he has this wierd since of humor but he always makes me laugh." Caroline smiled at the way Bonnie's eyes lit up when she talked about Damon.

"You should tell him."

Bonnie's smile immediately faded. "What? No. I still love my husband."

"If you love your husband as much as you claim you wouldn't be sleeping with Damon." Caroline had a point. At one time Bonnie would have never consider cheating on Jeremy. She was in love with him, but once they got married he was a completely different person then who he was when they were dating.

"If I told Damon how I felt that would just complicate things more than they already are."

"You don't know that. Maybe Damon feels the same way."

"No, Damon can't feel that way, He loves Elena. It's bad enough that my feelings are as deep as they are but he's married to Elena and I'm married to Jeremy and that's the way it should be."

"Why are you still married to Jeremy?" Caroline asked slowly. "Jeremy has done some really fucked up things to you but yet you continue to stay with him."

"I told you, I love him. Jeremy has been there for me when times were rough for me. When my father died and I had no money for school Jeremy married me and paid for everything."

"You deserve better than Jeremy."

"And you think Damon is better?"

"You know who Damon is and you fell in love with that person. The Jeremy you fell in love with is not the Jeremy you're married to."

"You have no idea what you are talking about Caroline and that is the end of this discussion." Bonnie snapped

"You're in love with Damon and you need to admit that and…"

"And what Caroline? If I divorce Jeremy and tell Damon how I feel and he doesn't feel the same way, I have nothing. Why give up a good situation." Caroline sighed.

Caroline met Bonnie when Bonnie first came to the city. Caroline went to the same preforming arts school as Bonnie. Caroline went for music and Bonnie went for dance. The Bonnie she met in school was this bright eyed, strong, independant and happy person who would never let anyone take advantage or walk all over her.

Bonnie was the sweetest girl you would ever meet but if you messed with her friends she'd make you wish you were never born. Now, she was hardly the same person, she was docile. Weak. That little light behind her eyes had dulled. Now that she thought about it the only times Caroline saw a flicker of that light was when Bonnie looked at Damon. She had never seen her look at Jeremy that way.

Although she didn't agree with anyone cheating on their husband or wife, in a way she was glad that Bonnie and Damon were having an affair because her best friend was slowly becoming the woman that she used to be. Elena had mentioned to her that Bonnie had changed when the truth is Bonnie was changing back into the person that she used to be. Elena just didn't know Bonnie the way she did.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked downstairs and went straight to her husband's office, after Bonnie left. Stefan looked up from his computer screen and smiled at his blonde wife who took a seat on the small chair across from him, Crossed her arms and sighed hoping for him to ask what's wrong. When he didn't she sighed again but he still didn't respond. She let out a long exaggerated sigh waiting for his response but he didn't.<p>

"Stefan." She whined. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm just kidding babe. What's wrong?"

"Bonnie."

"What Happened?"

"Where's Damon." She asked before talking too much. She didn't need Damon to overhear the conversation.

"He went to hang out with Rick or something."

"Good because Bonnie is in love with him."

Stefan pinched his eyebrows together. "Did she say that?"

"Yes, but she thinks it would ruin their 'No strings attached' relationship."

"Damon is in love with her too." Stefan confessed.

Caroline eyes widen in excitement. "What, why hasn't he told her she's afraid he doesn't feel the same way about her." she rambled never taking a breath.

Stefan sighed. "He's afraid she'll freak out and never want anything else to do with him."

"Knowing Bonnie, that's exactly what she'll do. For some reason she doesn't think she deserves to be happy."

"I think she deserves to be happy and Damon too."

"I wish Bonnie could see that and give Damon a chance."

"I wish Damon would open his damn mouth and tell Bonnie how he feels before he loses the opportunity."

"Yeah but Bonnie is stuck so far up Jeremy's ass, she wouldn't even consider leaving him."

"And Elena has Damon so tight on her leash she won't let him go without a fight. Elena's so manipulative she'll probably come up with some scheme to keep him."

"She kicked him out. Maybe she wouldn't be so opposed to divorcing him." Caroline suggested.

"It's part of her manipulation pretty soon she'll be over here sucking his dick trying to keep him and Damon would be stupid enough to go back."

Caroline sighed in frustration. "This isn't right maybe we could do something."

"They're adults the only thing we can do is sit back, watch and hope for the best."

* * *

><p>Elena sat on her mother's couch drinking tea. She didn't visit her mother often, not to talk about her life but now she needed her motherly advice about Damon and what to do about her relationship. She had cheated on Damon before, more than once but as far as she knew this was Damon's first and only time cheating.<p>

"I'm glad you could come visit." Miranda said taking a seat next to her daughter.

"I'm glad I did too mom. They're some things I want to talk to you about."

"What's going on?"

Elena took a deep breath. "Damon cheated on me." Miranda looked at her daughter for a moment with a straight face before she started laughing. Elena looked at her mom like she completely lost her mind.

"Oh, honey is that it."

Elena was confused. "Wait, What?"

"People cheat Elena."

"Did dad ever cheat on you?"

"More times than I can count." She said sadly sobering from her laugh and pushed a strand of her daughters straight her behind her ears.

"It doesn't bother you."

"Of course it does but always remember that the wife holds all the power."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he'd married you, not her."

"What if he's in love with her?"

"Did he say that?"

"No, but Damon and I have been married for 5 years he wouldn't cheat if it was just sex."

Miranda sighed. "You have very beautiful skin It has a light tan, an exotic glow to it." she rubbed Elena's face with the back of her hand.

"Mom?" Elena asked worried.

"Your dad fell in love once after we got married and before you were born. Isobel Fleming was her name, I'd never forget it. She was beautiful, she also had beautiful skin." she smiled. "I knew he was cheating I just didn't know with who. I remember the first time I met her, she had the nerve to knock on my front door asking to speak to my husband. Of course I told her no and she told me the reason she was there."

"What did she say?"

"She was pregnant."

"I'm sorry mom, what did you do."

"I threaten to hit him where it hurt. His pocket." Elena laughed

"Whatever happened to Isobel and her baby?" Miranda grabbed the back of her daughter's head and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It doesn't matter honey. All that matters is that you should fight for what you want, if you want. "

"Did you ever cheat on dad?"

"I've thought about it, but I love your father too much to hurt him the way that he's hurt me."

Elena leaned back on the chair. "Bonnie was right being cheated on hurts like a bitch."

Miranda frowned, what the hell was Elena talking about. "How does Bonnie know?" Elena sat up and looked at her mom with a curious brow. She couldn't be serious, she had to know, everybody knew.

"You're serious mom, You don't Know what happened."

"No."

"I think you might need something a little stronger than that tea because it's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't thank you guys enough for your reviews, they honestly mean a lot to me. Writing this story makes me really anxious because I want everybody to like it. This story is going to be a lot more angsty then I orginally intended it to be but I'm hoping it will make it better in the end. I do believe in happy endings so Bamon will be endgame but It will be a journey for both Bonnie and Damon. I get a lot of reviews asking when is Bonnie going to grow a pair or get a backbone and leave Jeremy, I promise you guys she'll get there. It might not be in the next 10 or so chapters but she'll get there eventually. I have big plans for this story and I hope that you guys will stick with me. Once again thanks for all your wonderful reviews.<strong>

**Now on a totally unrelated note. Do you guys remember that awesome Bamon hug that Julie Plec wrote a few weeks ago? I freaking thought it was honestly the best thing Julie Plec ever wrote until I went back and re read a oneshot I wrote and posted in December of last year and realized I wrote that Bamon reunion scene so... anyways if you want to read it the name of it is I miss you (most at christmas time)**

**Now on another note ( I know I'm full of notes.) Ian Somerhalder directed the shit out of that episode, It was definately the best episode of season six and how about Kat Graham in it, I swear I almost cried when she told Damon to get out. I can't forget about Caroline. Candice Accola was awesome. I love bubbly blonde Caroline but I'm really loving this no humanity Caroline. I can go on and on about the episode but I won't.**

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
